<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lube Job by Abraxas (Qlippoth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430731">Lube Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas'>Abraxas (Qlippoth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Metal To Flesh [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bee enjoy the experience of a very different kind of lube job.<br/>Hentai Contest 2011 Lube 1st Place</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee/Sam Witwicky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Metal To Flesh [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lube Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally Published August 31, 2011</p><hr/><p>Sam entered the garage with the equipment. The Camaro was silent; its sleek exterior invited and drew a touch. A finger stroked that hood, taking that sweet, sweet time to trace its shape. Not a sound yet a shiver replied that exchange of intimacy.</p><p>At length the garage was shut, until its only light was fluorescent.</p><p>Sam lifted the hood to expose the engine. A mixture of onyx and ivory that blazed as if new. Its mechanism inspired a degree of perfection that took away the breath. Yet, idled as it was, it seemed to be flaccid.</p><p>He reached into the engine and seized the dipstick. With a yank, freed, he examined that gauge. Its thick, silvery oil streaked the towel, dripped onto the hands, fingers of the boy who examined it.</p><p>Sam knelt then crawled under the vehicle. He squeezed into position somewhere between engine and crankshaft. Somehow, groping, fumbling, he located the pipe - it felt torrid. He clutched onto that projection at its tippy, tippy top and twisted.</p><p>Oddly, the pipe felt as if it widened and lengthened as he fondled off its knob....</p><p>Oil collected onto a bucket.</p><p>Sam gazed at that rim then stroked around and around. Letting oil splatter skin. Dripping rich and creamy goop. His tongue darted onto it.</p><p>Bumblebee could not endure it any longer - with a spasm that transformation engaged. What had been the undercarriage came to be a crotch between a pair of legs - that widened far, far apart. Arms, fists clenched, elbows straightened, appeared to land onto the concrete to the right and left of the boy. Those limbs, legs horizontal, arms vertical, supported the bulk of the body as it shivered with each and every stroke it felt.</p><p>Awed, Sam arose and let oil of robot course his skin from chest to waist....</p><p>"I made you dirty," he said, wiping Sam's face with his palm.</p><p>"You did," he smiled at Bumblebee, "and now its my turn to make you very very dirty."</p><hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>